The Prophecy
by Booknerd
Summary: This story is a continuation of The Named and The Dark by Marianne Curley. It starts where The Dark left off. I don't own the characters and whatnot. Please review!
1. Prologue

"AAAAAARGH!" Lathenia screamed angrily. Once again the Guard had gotten the better of her. And they had taken one of the Order's soldiers again! Bastian had been one of her best warriors!

Marduke stood and stared at what once had been an ancient temple. Now it lay in ruins. "How did they get out of here?" Marduke roared.

"It was that damn Arkarian! Why didn't you kill him Marduke? We would've won!" Lathenia seethed.

"I told the Wren to do it! I thought they could finish him off. I should've done it myself if I wanted it done right. Wren are such incompetent, pathetic creatures!"

"I don't know why you didn't want the satisfaction of killing him yourself! Arkarian is such an aggravating man! He's too powerful for a mortal! Come, Marduke, let's get out of here! There's still a war to be won!"


	2. Chapter 1: Isabel

**Isabel**

As I walk up the mountain I become more and more excited. Today Arkarian is going to start teaching me to heal using my psyche. Over the past 6 months we've honed my psyche skill and I can now control my visions. I usually know when something bad is just about to happen so I can warn everyone. So far it's proved to be a little useful, but I think being able to heal through my psyche will be much more of an asset to me.

I draw nearer to our meeting place, and I can see Arkarian waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me coming. I can't help but smile back. He looks so handsome with his hair down and his dazzling eyes staring back at me. Oh, how I love him!

"Are you ready?" he asks before giving me a quick kiss.

"Yes! I'm so excited! Let's get started!" I exclaim.

"OK, sit down and get comfortable, this will probably take a long time. It's a very difficult skill to learn."

I do as he says while he sits down a few meters from me. "Arkarian, how am I going to do this? I mean, what am I going to heal?"

"That's where this knife comes in," Arkarian answers, holding up a sharp butcher knife. He then holds the blade tightly in his hand and pulls it out harshly, producing a long deep cut across his hand.

I wince. I don't know how he could do that to himself. "Oh Arkarian, at least apply pressure to it! You'll bleed to death!"

"No. Now close your eyes and concentrate. Use your psyche skills like I've taught you. Visualize the space between us but instead of finding information imagine my cut and try to heal it just like if you were touching me."

I do exactly this several times with no results. I open my eyes. "Arkarian, it's not working. Are you still hanging in there?" I notice that he is starting to look very pale and his eyes are glazed over. Not to mention the growing pool of blood beneath his hand. Oh geez, I better hurry! If I don't get this soon he's going to die!

I don't know if it was the emotions stirred within me or if I just concentrated better but this time it worked! Arkarian is healed!

Arkarian smiles warmly. "I knew you could do it if it were urgent it would bring out some passion in you and you would succeed. I can't believe you did it so fast, though! It only took you 20 minutes!"

"Was it only that long? It felt like a lifetime to me. I couldn't stand the sight of you bleeding to death."

"Well, that's what did it. Come. Let's go for a walk by the lake."


	3. Chapter 2: Arkarian

Okie! I've finally updated. I know it took awhile but I'm busy and lazy. So I tried to make this one longer. It's still short, but ya. And don't worry, I have the next chapter in the making already so it should be up sometime in the next coming days. And thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it!   
  
Arkarian 

After Isabel and I spent the afternoon together, we decided to meet the next day for further training in her psyche skills. I watched her walk down the mountain until I could not longer see her and started to head over to my chambers. Just as I was about to use my wings, Marduke appeared before me with an ugly grin on his face.

"Well, hello, old friend. I was wondering when I'd see you next."

Marduke scowled at me. "I only come when I have a purpose."

"And what is it this time? Your previous attempt was thwarted, so why bother?"

Marduke growled menacingly. "I would tear you apart if I had the goddess' permission. But that is not today's purpose."

"Well, spit it out, then."

"You can't see Isabel anymore."

"What? She is one of the named, I have to see her."

"The goddess forbids you to be with her. And you can't tell her or anyone else why. The goddess will know if you do"

"She has no say over me or what I do."

"If you continue to see her, I have no choice but to kill her. And I will if you don't."

I wouldn't doubt it for a minute. But to end it with Isabel? I couldn't do it.

"If you love her, you will. Do it tomorrow or she's gone." As he said this he disappeared.

Was this warning for real? It had to be. I wouldn't doubt it if the goddess is set out to tear apart the named from the inside out. I wish I didn't have to end it with Isabel. But what choice do I have?

As I headed toward our meeting place, I could see Isabel already waiting for me. She was sitting with her back against a tree with a blanket wrapped around her to ward off the cool morning temperatures. I dreaded this moment more than any other I have experienced in all my life. It will be so hard to hurt Isabel, but it must be done.

Isabel looks up and sees me. She smiles warmly and I hate to think that in just a few moments I will crush that beautiful smile. "Hey Arkarian!" she greets me. She stands up and reaches up for a kiss. Well, one last kiss couldn't hurt.

"We have to talk, Isabel."

Her smile disappears when she sees my serious expression. "What's the matter, Arkarian?"

I decide to just say it. No sense in beating around the bush. "Isabel...we can't see each other anymore."

Isabel laughs nervously. "You're kidding...right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not."

"But why? Lorian gave me the same power as you just so we could be together. Don't tell me it was all for nothing..."

"I'm sorry, Isabel. But it must be this way..."

"You...don't love me anymore?" Isabel says as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

It pains me to see her like this, but I must make her believe what I'm saying. "No, I don't love you Isabel."

At this, Isabel's eyes overflow with tears and I hear her make a sobbing sound. I want so much to wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I love her, that Marduke made me do it. But I must not, can not do it. I'd rather die myself than see her die. And so it must be this way.


	4. Chapter 3: Isabel

Well I haven't updated this thing in an extremely long time, so my writing style may have changed, but just bear with me. Hopefully it has improved so maybe my story will be better.

**Isabel**

It feels as though my heart has been ripped from my body. Why is Arkarian doing this? We were so happy yesterday. Hold on a second…

"Wait, is this because of Matt? Has he said something to you?"

"No, Isabel, I assure you it has nothing to do with Matt. It's me. I don't think we belong together."

I could feel my face fall at that moment. I stand up. "I guess if that's what you want." I turn to leave but I freeze when Arkarian grabs my forearm.

"Wait!" he says.

"Yes?" I ask hopefully.

Arkarian's eyes soften for a second, but then harden again in the next instant. "Never mind."

My eyes tear over and I can no longer see. I turn and break into a run. I just have to get away from him. My eyes overflow and I can see again, so I quicken my pace. Arkarian does not follow me.

When I arrive at home I immediately go up to my bedroom and lock the door. I just want to be alone for awhile. I want to crawl into a hole and die. Arkarian is the one, and I know it. I just don't understand what's wrong. Was it something I've done? I put my pajamas on and crawl into bed. Sobbing, I gaze out the window the entire day. There is nothing else I want to do. It feels like my life has ended. I need Arkarian! How can I be around him now, let alone work alongside him in The Named? Mum knocks on my door several times throughout the day, but I ignore her. The only person I want to see right now is Arkarian, and there is zero chance he's going to be stopping by my house.

I decide to make an appearance at supper, solely because I am starving.

"Are you sick, honey?" Mum asks.

"Er – yes. I think I have a touch of the flu. Nothing to worry about though."

"Alright, well some food will help you. I made chicken tonight."

I sit down at the table, where Matt and Jimmy are already sitting. They both look at me as though they are confused. Perhaps nobody told them what happened. Great, now I'll have to tell them later.

I eat my food in silence. When I'm finished I take my plate to the kitchen and go immediately back upstairs. After few minutes there is a knock on my door. I open it to see Matt.

"What's going on, Isabel? You're not really sick, are you?" I close the door behind him and sit on my bed.

"No, Arkarian said something to me this morning that upset me. Well, he told me he doesn't love me anymore and that we shouldn't be together."

"What! I'll kill him! How dare he hurt you!" Matt snarled.

"No, Matt. Just leave it. I'll be fine." _I think._

"What reasons did he give?"

"None, really. I'm just as confused as you. At first I thought maybe you'd said something to him, but he said it was him. I just don't understand it, I thought we were happy! I know he's the one, I mean come on we're both ageless!"

"Don't worry, Isabel. I'll get to the bottom of this." Matt gives me a quick hug and leaves the room.

"I just hope you don't do anything stupid." I say aloud to an empty room.


	5. Chapter 4: Isabel

**Isabel**

I manage to make it to school the next day, although I'd rather stay in my bed and rot. Ethan and Matt were constantly sending me sympathetic looks, which irritated me enormously. After classes were done for the day, Ethan informs me that him and I have a mission together tonight, and we are due to meet Arkarian in the mountain right away. Well, I suppose I had to face him sometime.

When I see Arkarian again I almost burst into tears. But no, I have too much pride. He made it clear he doesn't want me anymore. Our eyes meet for a split second, and I avert my eyes to the floor and pretend as though the tiles are the most interesting thing I've ever seen. I can hear him and Ethan talking about something, and at the same time I sense Arkarian's gaze burning into me. He's trying to read my thoughts, and I'm probably broadcasting them like a radio station. I can't help but think of the hurt Arkarian inflicted upon me, and yet I'm not even angry with him. I wish he could have provided me with a proper explanation. Suddenly the sound of my name shifts me back to reality.

"Er – yes?"

"Have you got all that, Isabel?" Arkarian asks me.

I stare at him for a moment, trying to see if there was any hurt in his eyes, but his emotions are completely blank. "Um yeah I think so."

"Alright, you two can go, then. Make sure you get to bed early."

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Just reminding you, that's all."

Once Ethan and I get back outside, I can feel my emotions start to get the better of me, and I break down in sobs.

"Isabel?" Ethan pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him, he's emotionless like a machine!"

"It's like he's changed overnight! Oh, there must be something wrong."

"I've known Arkarian almost my entire life, and I've never seen him so cold. I think you're right. Something is up. You go on ahead, I'm going to go and talk to him."


End file.
